The present invention relates to waveform display monitors, and more particularly to a television waveform monitor for displaying two signal channels side-by-side on a single display.
Previous waveform monitors allowed two waveforms to be input to a single monitor. However, only one waveform could be displayed at a time, depending upon the setting of a switch on the front of the monitor. The selected waveform could be displayed either once or twice horizontally on the monitor display. This presents a difficulty when it is desired to compare the two waveforms to each other as the operator would have to continuously manually select between the waveforms using the front panel switch. With a dual trace display cathode ray tube (CRT) the two waveforms may be displayed vertically, one above the other, and by adjusting the vertical one may be superimposed over the other. This, however, tends to obscure the details of the two waveforms and is considerably more expensive. Therefore, what is desired is the ability to display the waveforms side by side horizontally so that both waveforms can be observed simultaneously without resorting to more expensive CRTs.